


Possession

by ZoudiazZoe



Series: Olympian Tales [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angsty Dionysus, Aphrodite is a noisy aunt, Jealous Apollo, M/M, One Shot, Pan is creepy in Apollo's eyes, Rape... if that's called rape, Romance, Sunset sex, Sunwine, Whore Dionysus, love making, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/pseuds/ZoudiazZoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo realized that jealously were killing him; he admitted being a jealous man, jealous and possessive. And now, he will show it to Dionysus by the good way or bad way... ApolloxDionysus, with a little PanxDionysus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I do not own the Gods, and I LOVE this couple, hope you can understand my ships which are more rare than anything ^^Uu
> 
>  
> 
> Apollo: Big, green and penetrating eyes, columbine nose and haughty profile with coppery blond curls. Thin face and masculine body.
> 
> Dionysus: Appearance totally androgynous, rosy-cheeked. With blond hair as bright as the sun ―with no definite shape, his hair falls onto his shoulders―. Mischievous smile, and eyes shine as blue as the same sky.

                                                                                                                                              Possession.

                                                                                                                                                     ...  


 

It was an easy situation, deep inside, he was burning. His heart was pounding and the wrath was eating his senses. He is a really passive and pacific man ―God―; he likes to play the lyre and watch how the nymphs dance with the music around the fields; but that moment, just was that right moment when he wishes to take Ares' spear and nail it in the blond's forehead.

He doesn't know why, but only seeing him makes he feel angry, only he can take all his dignity away. Seeing him with that smile on his face, with that bright in his blue eyes, with that soft blush on his cheeks. He hates it all! But what he hated the most was no being he who had the attention of the youngest of all the Zeus' sons.

He knew the reason of his happiness. He was with that stupid faun.

That son of Mercury! He hates him. He hates him more than anyone; more than he could hate Hephaestos' aspect; and he cannot understand how beautiful things could relate with the bestiality. He cannot understand how Dio could look at him.

And not conformable with that, they used to drunk together, they went out together, laughed together, chatted for hours and the damned Pan touched him.  
He dares to touch with his filthy hands the white and soft skin of the other God, he has no right to do that!

And if someone thought that the things couldn't be more fucked up, his little brother enjoyed to going to the mortal's land with the… freak and listened it playing the flute. Apollo desired that flute, but he… it…―whatever that Pan was―dared to deny it to him; he took a posture of dignity, like if he was someone who deserves dignity.

And he, Apollo, is a God and Pan, he is not more than a crafty satyr with the worst instincts ever known.

That was one of the reason why he couldn't understand why Dionysus, HIS DIO! Likes to be next to it.

Being with that creepy creation instead of being with him. He chose ugliness instead the beauty, the mundane instead the sacred.

When he arrived, he did it with a wide smile and a bit drunk, his hair was a mess, a beautiful mess. Because Dionysus is beautiful and he, as the God who loves the beauty, he loves Dionysus, he wants him.

"Nice time, isn't it?"

"Of course dad!... Oh! I forgot!" the blond got closer to Hermes and punched him right in the back. "Pan said you deserved this".

Zeus started to laugh loudly, and his stepmother rolled her eyes, same did Athena and Artemis, Apollo felt outraged and the other Gods and Goddess laugh of the messenger's pain.

Aphrodite got closer to the young God and hugged him, and Apollo wished went to Ares and reclaimed him about calming his lover-slut. The sensual Goddess gently collected the fines and golden hairs and her smirk got bigger.  
And this wasn't good news for the God of the Sun.

"I can guess you had a really~ good time, Dio~!"

"Are you a gipsy?"

"Your neck tells me so~..."

Dionysus laughed nervously and the deep green eyes of Apollo looked at his brother's neck.

The last thing that the Gods heard was the crash of a flagon. Everybody in the Olympus noticed it, all the looks watched the back of the brightness god, with head up, and his fists were so tight that his muscles were more marked, and his veins stood out more than Heracles'.

The blond God lowered his head; letting his blonde bangs hid his blue eyes and his smile disappeared. Aphrodite noticed, so did Zeus.

The woman approached to his older brother and let her thin fingers lay down on the shoulders of the God father.

"Little~ brother~" Zeus sighed.

"Do whatever you want"

Dio hid with his hand the hickey on his neck and left the Olympus, going to shelter to his temple.

                                                                                                                                                     ...  


His quarters were a mess, and not because he wasn’t organized. That mess was the result of his crescent wrath. Since the moment he crossed the doors of his temple he threw everything that he has near to him.

At the end he lied on the divan, after threw all the pillows, of course.  
  


 "The perfect son losing his mind, that's not cute~ your pucker frown ruins your beauty face~"

"Get outta here!"

"How rude~! Where's the helpfully, reserved and neutral Apollo?

"I cannot recall having any kind of relation with you in my whole life, neither I want it now"

"But if I were Dio~…."

Apollo stood and looked at her straight in her teal eyes, and he puckered more his frown. What kind of privileges has she to call in that way his God of the Wine?

His―young―aunt raised her eyebrow and took off her long hair to her back, and when he less expected, she was onto him. The young Apollo did not have enough time to push her away when a couple of steps took his attention.  
His eyes widened looking at his brother staring at them with a big jar on hands.

"I―I am so sorry for... interrupting you" Dionysus looked away clearly sad. "My dad asked me to bring you this. So …. Excuse me"

The blond left the wine jar on the floor and turned around, leaving the temple as fast as he could.

Apollo blinked and wished sought for his brother, but an extra weight guard against him. He remembered that he was with his nymphomaniac aunt. But before he could do nothing, Aphrodite smiled and kissed him to leave running singing an anthem.

His bowels were burning and now, in fact. He not only wanted to kill Pan―and Hermes for giving birth to a monster like that―, but also, he would love to scarify Aphrodite; the world could survive without Goddess of Beauty and Love.

He felt like a lion inside a cage. He couldn't take the things easy.

He'd never felt that way before, neither when Artemis persisted in foolishness with Orion. Apollo was aware that jealousies were killing him; he admitted being a jealous man―God―, jealous and possessive.

And now, he will show it to Dionysus by the good way or bad way; and of course he will show it to the satyr too.

                                                                                                                                                     ...  


 

Dionysus changed his direction without realizing it, he arrived to a wedding and 'play' with the bride and her friends, maybe in three trimesters he will be father again, couldn't care less.

Dio took two jars of wine and walked into the forest.

The sweet melody of a flute and the nymph's laughs guided him through the forest to his destiny. A beautiful lake surrounded by mountains, the place where the river rest and where the nymphs play and dance only wetting the tip of their feet.

Wait. He just waited until his inseparable friend end with his music; when it happened the blond had put the jar on the floor and smiled sadly to Pan, and Pan got it.

"Well beauties, it's time for your nap"

The nymphs argued, but with a gaze of the satyr were enough to keep them quiet and made their understood that he wanted that they get out.

"We will play tomorrow sweeties." Every one began to disappear. One nymph flew with the wind, some of them ran with the river and the other just became one with the earth and the flowers.

When Pan stood he fell down again with an extra weight, and very hungry lips on his; he kissed back and hugged the thin body over him.

"You drank without me!"

"Yeah~! It was a wedding."

"That means…. I'll be uncle… again!"

"Of cooooursee~ heehe. I always do a good job," he laughed and kissed him again before to stand up and apologize because of his effusively.

They sat leaning against the trunk of a leafy tree and they began to drink, laugh, teased and caressed awhile.

The time passed with jokes and the sky gradually stained in a pretty orange color. Pan was drunk and his eyes show it; and Dio… well his blush could make competition with Antares.

Strong steps could be heard whilst they broke leaves and branches, but the God and his friend thought that it could be a doe looking for a place to spend the night. The degree of intoxication in their blood, the lust, the Dionysus' broken heart and the very aphrodisiac scene that they stared at, made they kiss again while Pan caressed one of the white thighs of the young God.

The ceramic cups were poured wetting their bodies and making the sweet scent of the wine gets impregnated onto them.  
The kiss was cut, and no because they wanted, but for a strongest force that pulled of the God out of Pan's range. Pulling he so hard that the touch on his skin became a bloody scratch.

Dionysus staggered quite dizzy but he never fell down, because a strong chest kept him; he looked up and met with the angrily eyes of the God of the Sun, he shivered and tried to walk away.

Apollo did not give his 'enemy' time to react when he sinks his fist in Pan's stomach.  
That was the first time Apollo hit anyone. And it feels so damn good! With a smile he took his brother's wrist and walked away with him.

They continued walking along the river, but Dio couldn't walk more and fell down, he was no more drunk, but now he's scared and his legs were affected due to the alcohol that he had drank. He sat over the grass and touched his hurt thigh; he realizes then that his robe was dyed with red. He is close to touch the three scratches on his skin when a soft hand stopped him. Apollo was sitting with his legs on the sides of the other God; he caresses the bloody thigh and laid his forehead in the blond's crook between the neck and shoulder.

With his hands he covers the blood. Apollo's strong hands made force on Dionysus and made him lay. Then they looked at each other.  
Green wrath and blue sadness meet. The pupils do not stop looking, neither when Apollo looked for the other lips, whose denied the kiss, but when Apollo's tongue started to draw their form, they agreed.  
It was a very, very weird kiss, and Dio takes it as a mock, due the excess of visual contact; slowly he poses his hands on his old brother's arms, trying to keep him away.

His eyes filled with tears but Apollo couldn't care less, he only kisses him harder and Dionysus couldn't keep the rhythm. Dionysus moans when felt his brother's pelvis against him with the proof of what Apollo desired.

When he broke the kiss, he didn't let him go. His tongues licked the neck and naked chest and…. Stop! Apollo's pucker frown cannot be more… pucker. "You smell like him"

"Eh?"

He never got an answer, instead he flew direct to the river, when he reacted he spites out water and waves his long hair to remove the excess of water, ready to yell at his brother, he saw him totally naked entering in to the river. And the blush replaced the embarrassment that the wine had produced.

Both chests collided when Apollo took Dionysus sharply, action that Dionysus felt a bit painful. The embrace was possessive and rude, like the way they kissed.

For first time in his bender life, Dio did not know how to respond, that was the most passionate he tasted ever, neither his satiric friend kissed like that. Less Eros, his cousin cannot emanate too much passion as his brother does.

He shivers. Apollo's hands down his back and posed in his hips helping-forcing him to open his legs. In that moment Dionysus realizes his own excitation. Because he knows that the love that he professed to his older brother couldn't be as he desires, but just sex was fine to him, sex instead the hater of the favorite of his siblings.

In that way, he could say that he loved him a little.  
Instinctively he wrapped his legs around the athletic waist.

The water, cold at the beginning, became warm; the sky was dyed with an orange shade that made the illusion of fire in the water. Helios was tired, but Apollo was not too interested in doing his duty; for him, his only duty is with the other God; to kiss him, lick him, suck his skin and bite that little purple stain in his neck, that mark that he never made.

Apollo wants erase all the marks that were done before him; and there was only one way to do it.  
He did it in one movement; shushed the scream-moan of the younger with a deep kiss; put one hand in his hips and the right behind his head.

"Open your eyes."

…

"Please, open your eyes" kisses his cheek. "I want to see you whilst you look at me melted in pleasure".

The blue constellations widened slowly, they were crystalline, tearful and overflowing a lot of feelings at the same time.

The movement their hips marked was fast and deep, rhythmic, though, no matter how athletic and agile was the God of the sun, he wasn't made of rock. Even with the body over him, he went to the edge of the river and recharges his brother's body there.  
The access was easily, the thrusts increased their speed and in the whole wide forest the moans of the two immortal siblings were the only thing that could be heard. Dio clung to the strong back and buries his nails into Apollo's skin from time to time. His mouth, before denied to talk now could gesturing only moans.

The nature was in a peaceful silence, only the siblings disturbed that peace that must be night, but that still with soft red lights.

At the beginning, when Dionysus was thrown to water it dyed red, now the predominant color in the water was represented by thin whitish brands that floated to the surface.

The lips looked for each other, and when they met they kissed in a passionate, sweet and paused way; they have no more forces, but they still cling on each other. Apollo wants to never let him go, and Dionysus was scared of lossing his 'secret love'. Both's soaked hair stuck in their faces and necks.

"What a beautiful scene~. You two look so tender together~"

Dionysus startled at the call of his aunt, and he pulled apart―without wishing it―the other body.  
Apollo looked at her with his most terrifying glance, letting her know that she was interfering.

"Uuuu~! No, no, no~, that gaze isn't as chilling as your father's"

"Is dad angry? Why?" The blonde took out his head of the water.

"Mmmm lemme see… Oh! I remember~! The night must fell down two hours ago~ hehehe and my precious little brother really wanna make you bu~rn."

Apollo sighed and rolled his eyes getting out of the water. Aphrodite did not miss the opportunity to appreciate him, she bites her lower lip in a signal of desire; but she suddenly yelled angrily when the water went to her face and wetted her. So, she disappeared.

The God of the Sun 'gets dressed' and starts his walk to his labor, that fucking labor that keeps him away from Dio.

Dionysus lowered his face, in the end he knew that it will happen…. 'Hey! It's a nice memory!' He thought.

                                                                                                                                                     ...  


 

For the moon's position he wondered that it was past the midnight; a grape fell and rolled form his throne, but he hadn't enough forces and his mood was the worst; his hips hurt to die. He was resigned to sleep there; because never in his entire life, nobody fucked him as hard as Apollo did during the strange dusk.

He sighs again and takes another grape from the golden recipient next to him, tosses it to his lips and bites it how juicy it was. The sweet fluid slipped through his lips and gets lost in his chin. He licked all he could.

"That's a very filthy way to being resting," Dionysus looks up and sees his brother standing with a grape in his fingers, Apollo licks it and then eats it. "You really don't know how that teases me".

Careful not to do too much effort, Dio sat in a 'correct' way. He crossed his legs very slowly, but he let Apollo saw the naked of his body under the robes.

The God got excited.

"And… how did it go with dad?"

"It does not matter now". He gets closer, face to face with the God of the Wine. "It is you, oh great God of wines and ecstasy what I want!"

Dio laughs and blushes, the older one took his chin and forced him to look at him. "Now tell me, my dear little brother. How many sluts you fucked?"

The blond blinked and laughed. "More than you can count."

"And… For how many bastards have you opened your legs?"

"I won't tell you that!" And the grip gets stronger. "Anyway, why do you want to know it?"

"I will caponize all of them, one by one."

"…."

"... And your satiric friend is the number one, on my list."

"Pan's not to blame to have met me as a 'nymph' and not as a God."

"Pardon? You? A nymph?"

"Long story." Dionysus rolled his eyes blushing, Apollo stopped the grip and caresses the blond's hair.

"We have a lot of life, but, before…" Apollo acts faster that Dionysus' thoughts and got him naked in seconds.

"I have to clean your skin of the filthy and mundane scent that those depreciable beings left on your body."

"You are…"

"... I have always been a jealous person" the chat ended when Apollo kissed him.

                                                                                                                                                     ...  


 

OMAKE.

"C'mon Dio! Give me more wine"

"Hahahahahaha ok ok, but before… I challenge you to…"

"I'm not scared of you or your challenges."

"So, if you are pretty sure…" Dio gets closer to his friend's ear, but he couldn't whisper nothing when a very familiar scene repeats. He was pulled into strong arms and was jailed in a warm chest.

"Get. Away!" A loud voice threatened. "He is mine".

"You know Dio. I am not afraid of you, but… I kept respect, loyalty and precaution of your brother" saying it, Pan disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Once Upon A Tuesday... I had to expose on class with my team for Modern Political Thought, the Greeks is a subject that I love, and my team went on to a presentation on their establishment, tragedy, war, Olympic games and Odyssey and so on ... like the good fangir that I am; I monopolized Olympics, war and Oedipus.
> 
> Upon entering the theme of the tragedy, the teacher interrupted me and started to talk and talk and talk about it, and brought up to Apollo and Dionysus, gave us to professorship on the life of Dionysus and how he was so opposed to Apollo, but no one is without the other and shalala shalala, he wanted to explain us the passive and wise nature, that are the polar extremes of political life. Anyway, while, for some reason unknown to me... my mind began to fly and fly and fly, with the mention of both Gods, so much that when I realized my imou-chan saw me with a face that said "damn perverted "and when I realized I was smiling with that grin of perv. No, there had been no problem If I WASN'T STANDING IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE CLASSROOM!


End file.
